Computer-aided design is commonly used to model physical (e.g., real-world) objects. For example, data associated with a physical object (e.g., material properties, dimensions, etc.) may be used to create a model of the physical object that comprises a virtual three-dimensional (3D) object. A boundary representation (B-Rep) CAD model is an example of such a model and generally includes a collection of surfaces that are organized topologically in boundary loops. The B-Rep CAD model may further include additional geometrical and topological information that represents surface domains in the CAD model. Other types of models, such as a faceted geometry model, are also commonly used to model physical objects. To perform certain analyses of the model (e.g., finite element analysis, etc.), it is common to generate a polygonal mesh representation of the model. Using the polygonal mesh representation, various computer-based analyses can be performed, and the physical object may be built or modified based on such analyses.